SCP-000: Containment failed
by Boybarian
Summary: The last remaining files of SCP-000. The first and most dangerous SCP on record
1. Chapter 1

**SCP:** _**000**_

**OBJECT CLASS:** _**KETER**_

**SPECIAL CONTAIN PROCEDURES:** _**CONTAINMENT NEGATIVE**_

**DESCRIPTION:** SCP-000 is a liquid based entity. It stands at sizes at a minimum of a small child to twice that of a grown man. While the body will shift between shades ranging from pearl white to pitch black regularly, the eyes will change colors based on mood.

Chemical analysis on the body's substance constantly varies but remains at at base compound similar to that of ink and gasoline. The genetic compounds are constantly reforming and most specimen samples have chosen to break any extensive testing materials.

SCP-000 has breached containment multiple times. The first breach brought attention no a previously unknown ability. Whatever SCP-000 sees he can intimidate. we have since tested this skill with pictures of people and images of other SCPs.

Testing with other SCPs has been disbanded but a series of 3 tests are still on record.

**TEST 1:** _**SCP-173:**_ SCP-000 spent a full hour staring at SCP-000 in what appeared to be a trance. SCP-000 the proceeded to cover his eyes, which resulted in the cameras cutting out. when the cams cam back on SCP-000 was attempting to pry open SCP-173's face region with his claws.

**TEST 2: _SCP-106:_** SCP-000 was locked in the lead cell with SCP-106. The two of them spent the time talking in some form of unknown language. When the tapes were sped up in reverse the were shown to be discussing human society and souls of the people around them. SCP-000 also stated that he didn't like the color of the D-class' souls. while it was unknown at the time what he meant, there were many debates.

**TEST 3: _SCP-999 &amp; SCP-682:_** This experiment was an attempt to see how multiple entities would react. It was first believed that SCP-000 would be a common denominator between the two other SCPs. despite sharing qualities that both SCP-999 and 682 had, SCP-000 attempted to shove 999 down 682's throat.

**FULL ANALYSIS:** SCP-000's body is constantly morphing but in his basic state often follows a trend: Minimum of 4 arms, Sharp teeth, and 0 to 4 legs. The eyes of SCP-000 appear to be made of fire and while it seems impossible, emit radiation similar to plasma.

SCP-000 has killed all D-class personnel presented to him. all the deaths have be done in the same manner of whatever violent crimes committed by said personnel. SCP-000's personality tends to depend on those in his vicinity. becoming violent or docile upon who has the most influence at the time. it is believed that it is the reason for his attacks on humans and other SCPs.

SCP-000 was once presented with a human child (AGE:7) while the child was unharmed, SCP-000 pulled the child away from the guard before killing the guard in what appeared to be a protective act.

SCP-000 has attempted escape multiple times and it has been concluded the reason is due to his imprinting on D-class personnel.

SCP-000 has been interviewed. The first person to interview him was slashed across the throat by a blade that SCP-000 created with his arm. The second interview was taken by the same child tested with SCP-000 earlier. we gave him a sheet of paper and told him to ask the questions. SCP-000's responses were noted by those listening over a microphone.

SCP-000 answered how he could tell a good person from a bad one. He said that he could see the color of am individual's soul. He then told the child the name of one of the doctors listening to the interview. Dr▀▀▀▀'s "soul" was said to be bright red. the doctor was then brutally pulled through the viewing room glass and was burned to death when SCP-000 lit himself on fire.

SCP-000's eyes were only being kept from burning SCP-000 due to his molecular restructuring. his cells were flame retardant despite the chemical similarities to gasoline. SCP-000's ability to combust was unable to be fully studied before he escaped. SCP-000's original files and most recordings were burned. SCP-000 is still at large, but still sends us messages online to mock us of his activity although most other messages seem to be apologies or begging to be locked up again. how we were able to contain him in the first place is still a mystery due to his previously unknown ability to rot through the walls like SCP-106. Whether he absorbed the power from SCP-106 is still unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**SCP: _000_**

**OBJECT CLASS: _KETER_**

**FILE UPDATE: _1 YEAR AFTER CONTAINMENT BREACH_**

**INCIDENT REPORT:** On Jan 1st ▀▀▀ SCP-000 broken into multiple containment sites to steal several sentient and non-sentient SCPs. The nature of these abductions remains unknown, but it is apparent that no on site personnel were severely harmed. The list of stolen items is as follows:

**SCP-131** (EYE PODS)

2 instances of **SCP-368** (LIVING PAPER CRANE)

3 instances of **SCP-1550** (CUSTOM PET)

**SCP-191** (CYBORG CHILD)

A phone with a copy of **SCP-1471** (MalO ver1.0.0)

**SCP-811** (SWAMP WOMAN)

**SCP-096** (SHY GUY) a mask composed of SCP-000's body mass over his face

**SCP-458** (NEVER-ENDING PIZZA BOX) much to the staff's disappointment

It is noted that all SCPs abducted by SCP-000, showed little to no distress when removed from containment. How SCP-811 did not expire soon after leaving her cell is still unknown.

**SCPs FOUND DAMAGED:** A variety of SCPs were injured or destroyed when SCP-000 invaded each base. The list is as follows:

**SCP-956** (CHILD BEATER) found torn apart from the inside out.

**SCP-457** (BURNING MAN) footage shows he was absorbed into SCP-000's eyes in what appeared to be pain.

**SCP-1048-A** to **G** (BUILDER BEAR) the original bear was found tied to a light fixture with minimal damage. His replicas were completely obliterated, ranging from the 3 known duplicates and many more.

**SCP-035** (MANIPULATOR MASK) found split in half, while currently mending itself, it has stated it was not happy with the experience.

**SCP-173** (SCULPTURE) while physically undamaged, it was found with its head wedged halfway through a wall.  
**SCP-049** (PLAGUE DOCTOR) Originally it appeared that SCP-000 was going to free SCP-049, he instead broke on of his arms and locked him in a closet.

**STRUCTURAL DAMAGE:** The main portion of the facility was undamaged, while there were rotted walls similar to that of SCP-106, the only real breaches were in the chambers SCP-000 opened. We still do not see a definite pattern but it is reported that SCP-1440 was found 1 mile from Site B. He was decapitated but is now in stable condition in a small cavern far from civilization. SCP-1440 said that he asked SCP-000 to kill him, and was sad that the results were not in our favor.


	3. Chapter 3

**SCP: _049_**  
**OBJECT CLASS: _EUCLID_**  
**I****NTERVIEW DATE: _JAN ▀ ▀ ▀_**  
**INTERVIEW:** After SCP-000 invaded multiple containment sites, SCP-049 was interviewed.

**Dr. ▀ ▀:** So Exactly what happened?  
**SCP-049:** The being said he was going to take me out of the facility.  
**Dr. ▀ ▀:** Did you do anything to provoke him?  
**SCP-049:** I did nothing wrong.  
**Dr. ▀ ▀:** Did you do anything before he attacked you?  
**SCP-049:**...  
**Dr. ▀ ▀:**What did you do before you were attacked?  
**SCP-049:** I was about to assist a victim of the disease...  
**Dr. ▀ ▀:** SCP-000 seems to destroy anything that causes direct violence. You are lucky he didn't tear you limb from limb.  
**SCP-049:** Violence? I did nothing of the sort? Did you not say that another creature was taken? One that causes greater violence?  
**Dr. ▀ ▀:** SCP-09... We aren't sure why any of them were taken. He attempted to capture SCP-999, but couldn't find him.  
**SCP-049:** Well then. I am sure the other doctors were happy I did not attempt to cure them when they found me.  
**DR. ▀ ▀:** What do you mean?

At this point SCP-049 began to rant about the "disease" that has taken over. SCP-035 refused to be interviewed and SCP-173 is incapable of speech. We suspect that SCP-000 is targeting non hostile SCPs in order to remain docile. We hope that will assist in his capture and neutralization How and why most of them left of their own accord is unknown. SCP-811 should have died of dehydration a few minutes after leaving and SCP-096 has not shown any sign of real movement since primary testing has ceased. SCP-999's containment cell is being rebuilt and, is for now, in containment with SCP-682. All requests to attempt an interview with SCP-106 have been denied.


	4. Chapter 4

SCP:000  
OBJECT CLASS: KETER  
FILE UPDATE: Jan 15 ▀▀▀▀

REPORT: SCP-000 was sited by field operative in ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀. SCPs abducted by SCP-000 were not sited. Agents reported that the incident ended in the total death of 3 people. The first was a civilian (AGE 7) and the other two agents. Surviving agent had a broken leg and a variety of fractures. In the interview the agent said that SCP-000 had killed the child with a small puncture wound to the chest. The agents fired but were quickly overpowered by the "ferral" and "bloodthirsty" SCP. autopsy of the child shows that the puncture was caused by a bullet wound to the chest. When interviewed again the agent admitted that they fired first which resulted in the bullet passing clean through SCP-000's body. It has been concluded that human interaction with SCP-000 is in of itself, a hazard. Agents are now instructed to avoid contact with SCP-000 and search for the missing SCPs in the nearby area.

FINAL ASSESSMENT: SCP-000 seems to take pleasure in positive human emotions. Agents have been give am injector filled with a chemical that causes the human brain to simulate happiness. If SCP-000 is located, they are to inject themselves, and leave the area with provoking it. In the event that they cannot get away, a small explosive with a sealed container of liquid nitrogen has also been provided. In the event that SCP-096 is located, they are not to engage. The material composed of SCP-000's body mass remains sentient and will remove itself from SCP-096's face if you become noticed. All other SCPs can be approved without real danger. Unless SCP-881 appears hungry, she can be safely approached for containment. under no circumstances any agent to go alone. All solo agents that have tried to capture SCP-000 have been terminated. Their bodies have turned up several miles away from any containment facility, but security still shows them on site a few hours before they were found dead. It is believed that SCP-000 is using agent's forms to gain access. We are unaware if the transformation takes memories, but all friends of those agents reported no suspicious behavior.

FACILITY PRECAUTIONS: All perimeter fences are being refitted with steel panels to avoid SCP-000's liquid form easy access. all doors are to remain sealed 24/7 all agents have been fitted with a remote heart monitor. If an agent goes down, the security cams with search for their faces. the outer walls are to be lined with lead so that SCP-000 cannot rot through them. In the event that a safe class SCP has been removed for their chambers, they have been fitted with a tracer.

SPECIAL CONTAINMENT PROCEDURES: In the event that SCP-000 has been cornered in one of the lead lined rooms or any dead end corridors, liquid nitrogen canisters have be permitted for use. SCP-999 has volunteered to give SCP-000 a hug. This request has been denied.


	5. Chapter 5

**SCP: _000_**  
**OBJECT ClaSS: _KETER_**  
**FILE UPDATE: _JAN ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀_**

**REPORT:** SCP-000 was sighted in a small down just east of ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀. While a team was dispatched to contain him, the other agents on location were ordered to locate the stolen SCPs. After full search of all warehouses and abandoned buildings in the area, SCP-811 was located. The current location for the other missing SCPs is unknown.

**ANAYLISIS:** after SCP-811 was returned her designated facility, the cause for her survival outside her required environment was found. SCP-811 had a very thin coating of SCP-000's cells on her skin. While it has been determined that there is no major sentience in the small mass, it has been programmed. The structure of the mass was simulating both plant and animal cells. Using a combined form of respiration and photosynthesis, it was providing SCP-811 with oxygen and water, as well as trace amounts of sustenance. Tests with D-class subjects has shown that the substance with sustain their lives for a total of ▀ ▀ days.  
**HOSTILE RECOVERY:** SCP-000 has been recovered. After agents engaged, SCP-000 was quickly subdued by the liquid nitrogen canisters. He is now being kept in a refrigerated cell while operatives search ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ for the remaining SCPs.  
**CONTAINMENT:** Judging by the means at which SCP-000 was able to escape, it has been concluded that he was able to breach containment at any time. We believe that his contact with D-class has caused him to imprint of the desire to escape. His collecting of SCPs is most likely as insurance While there still seems to be no real way to eliminate SCP-000 there have been ideas. The list is as follows;

**SCP-666-j**  
**SCP-860**  
**SCP-804**  
**SCP-002**  
**SCP-1128**  
**SCP-1155**

**SCP-1543-J**

While most ideas are viable, most require SCP-000 to be unfrozen.


	6. Chapter 6

**SCP: _000_**  
**OBJECT CLASS: _KETER_**  
**FILE UPDATE: _Jan 16 ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀_**

**INDECENT REPORT:** upon a vote most agents selected **SCP-1543-J** as the selected form of termination for **SCP-000**. But upon inspection of **SCP-000**'s refrigerated chamber, it was found that the ice that encased him was hollow. is is believed that his liquid nature was not sufficient for prolonged containment. Upon a fuller inspection the body of Dr. ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ was found half rotted and shoved into the ice that lined the walls. Dr. ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ was sighted leaving the base at ▀: ▀ ▀. although his clearance card was found on his body, **SCP-000** used a card with the exact code. How he was able to replicate it to such a level is still unknown. "Dr" **SCP-000** then proceeded to enter Dr. ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀'s vehicle and start it with a key that he made from his index finger. a variety of D-class personnel were out of their cells a few minutes before **SCP-000** made his exit. Most of them were volunteers or Those serving for short term punishments **SCP-000-b** (SKIN SAMPLE COLLECTED UPON **SCP-811**'s LOCATING) he proven to be insufficient in helping locate **SCP-000** himself due to it's lack of identical molecular structure. Because **SCP-000** has proven resilient in breaching containment, it has been decided to allow multiple co-operative SCPs to assist in his tracking. While there are no current SCPs that pose any means of doing so or combating him in any way, the request has been denied. Due to **SCP-000**'s ability to mimic anything down to its anomalous behaviors, it has been decided that in the event that **SCP-000** is ever captured again there is no means that would lead to his destruction due to his brief interaction with **SCP-682**. If any agents have any ideas on how to stop **SCP-000** please let us know and we will try. Also all agents who have and will suggest the use of **SCP-014-J**, have been terminated due to the genocidal consequences that would follow.


	7. Chapter 7

**SCP:_000_**  
**OBJECT CLASS: _KETER_**  
**FILE UPDATE: _JAN 17 ▀▀▀▀_**

**RECOVERY REPORT:** Most SCPS stolen by **SCP-000** have been recovered. The majority were found in an old building that had be restored by unknown means during their stay. SCPs located were as followed;

**SCP-131** (EYE PODS)  
**SCP-191** (CYBORG CHILD)  
**SCP-096** (SHY GUY)  
**SCP-458** (NEVER ENDING PIZZA BOX)

The SCPs had been provided with a variety of games and activities **SCP-191** was provided with a variety of stuffed animals and books consistent with a child her age and her interests SCP-096 was provided with cloths capable of fitting his thin structure as was as a variety of masks to go over the one made of **SCP-000**'s tissue. **SCP-131** were provided with games and coloring books to use how they were able to color them without arms or hand is still unknown. **SCP-458** was what appeared to be a main form of sustenance aside from the small amount of food found in the kitchen area. The SCPs did not attempt resistance to capture but appeared to be in a better state of mental stability. **SCP-096** no longer remains in a fixed state of depression and emotional distress, instead tries on different masks. **SCP-191** is now more active in human interaction and likes to play board games. small cams that had been left in the building show the entire group playing monopoly. **SCP-131** are not outwardly different but are permitted to play board games with **SCP-191** when given authorization There is debate on lowering **SCP-000** to a **EUCLID** level. We have reminded them that **SCP-000** targets people that have violent and inhumain tendencies, that includes most government officials, teenagers and most common people. While **SCP-000** has breached containment after the 50 years of staying in place without incident, is NOT solid ground to make him a lower object class. After a fuller inspection of the building specimens of **SCP-1550** and **SCP-368** were located around the area. most instances of **SCP-1550** did not seem to be in such an ugly mutated state at when tested in the foundation. most strange adaptations seem to be due to being left on a pile of stuffed animals, including;

The adaptation of;  
Bunny ears  
Fuzzy tails  
Fur  
Duller teeth  
Rounder arms and legs  
More loving nature

All these instances of **SCP-1550-A1** are to be kept with **SCP-191**, **131** and **096** at all times. Instances of **SCP-368** are to be returned to the office areas. The copy of **SCP-1471** has not been found.

Security tapes have been gone over in **SCP-000**'s latest escape, and it has been found that a dark being with descriptions similar to that of **SCP-1471** texted instances was seen in various frames comunicating with **SCP-000**. it is unknow wheater or not **SCP-1471** has malisious intent but SCP-000 does not seem upset with his presence


	8. Chapter 8

**SCP: _000-2_**  
**OBJECT CLASS: _KETER_**  
**LOCATED: [REDACTED]**

**INCIDENT REPORT:** On the latest hunt for **SCP-000** (new weapons and precautions were taken) we encountered a new entity resembling **SCP-000**. There were minor differences including;  
Never less than 6 arms  
constantly bipedal  
replicated agents weapons

While **SCP-000** seems to prefer blunt and stabbing weapons **SCP-000-2** stuck with ranged combat. This led to multiple agents being killed by liquid nitrogen and bullets from their own guns. The new entity's ability to replicate the pure chemicals has be found to be impossible It has be hypothesis that it breaks itself down atomically but doing so would cause multiple nuclear detonations. The presence of **SCP-000-2** was not apparent until we cornered **SCP-000**. The chopper was prepared to release the liquid nitrogen, but upon dispircment, **SCP-000-2** grabbed a hold of the canisters. Upon the detonation **SCP-000-2** did not seem fazed by the sub zero temperatures **SCP-000** then imprinted on this and proceeded to take out a select few of our ground troops. The survivors claimed that **SCP-000** ignored them completely. All surviving agents had a rap sheet of disobeying orders and failier to comply with direct orders.** SCP-000-2**'s arms began to assume the form of various weapons, including;  
A grenade launcher  
A rocket launcher  
A liquid nitrogen canister gun  
two small firearms  
and the mandatory tranquilizers (most of which were shot at the few survivors)

**SCP-000** began to confuse agents, with constant shape shifting and misdirection. When **SCP-000** killed an agent, it was with sharp edged or club like weapons The liquid consistency of both **SCP-000 1** and **2** rendered most weapons useless. Explosive weapons seemed very effective in disorienting and removing limbs. Most removed limbs would take the form of predatory animals to attack agents before returning to the main body.

We interview the survivors, only one of the 8 gave conclusive information

**INTERVIEW: _DR. ▀▀▀▀ and and agent ▀▀▀▀_**

**Dr.:** Can you tell me what SCP-00-2 looked like?

**Agent:** It... it was like a freaking spider...

**Dr.:**" Did it follow the structural shape of a spider?

**Agent:** No, no, it was human shaped. It had two legs and a whole mess of arms... It was pitch black, like an absence of anything.

**DR.:** Was it a solid entity?

**Agent:** Uh... no, I don't think so. It was constantly moving around and changing shape. It just took one look at out guns and...

**Dr.:** It was able to replicate like SCP-000?

**Agent:** More than that. That guy was like the thing from terminator 2. Never able to mimic guns... I got tranqued by that thing and I passed out like the last time I got shot with one of those.

**DR.:** Were there any discernible ways to distinguish the two apart aside from the combat?

**Agent:** The... the gun one had these fins that came out the sides of it's head... sort of like a hair thing... and... it had a high pitched voice.

**Dr.:** It communicated verbally?

**Agent:** Not in any language I ever heard... it was talking like 000 did in those recordings.

**Dr.:** I see... you are free to go. There is one thing that bothers me...

**Agent:** What is it now doc?

**Dr.:** SCP-000 seems to preserve people that it deems "good" you do not follow any of the ordinary selections.

**Ag****ent:** How so?

**Dr.:** You are a star agent. You don't question orders or disobey, and you seem to have fun with your job.

**Agent:** Yeah, well I think I need a day off after this crud... permission to take some leave... AAAAACKKKKK!

**Dr.:** Sweet mother of...!

It was at this point that a series of bumps began to form around the agents throat. The budge grew and snapped the agents neck before escaping through his mouth. The substance that was confirmed to come from SCP-000-2 Transformed into a compact and modified version of the foundation incendiaries. The explosion killed all those in the room and in the rooms over. Agents that were tranqued were screened for the substance but it only seems that 1 agent was dosed. In the event that an agent survives an encounter with SCP-000 1 and 2 that does not fit their criteria, it to be terminated.


	9. Chapter 9

SCP: 000-1  
OBJECT CLASS: KETER  
FILE UPDATE: [REDACTED]

SPECIAL RETRIEVAL PROCEDURES: Due to the nature of SCP-000-1 , all site operatives with a history of question directives are to be assigned to their retrieval While we are also screening for all high class agents to be put under safety measures. We do not know the reason, SCP-000-1 seem to target loyal operatives High ranking scientists as well as upper management have also been targets of these SCPs. Under no conditions are high class staff to leave the facilities without an escort consisting of five armed guards. Guards have been fitted with grenades and grenade launchers in order to ensure that SCP-000-1 do not regain any form of focus. With these precautions in effect we hope that we lose less agents.

FILE UPDATE: [REDACTED]

INDECENT REPORT: SCP-000-1 have become to dangerous to stop. After an alarm went of in our level 6 containment facility, the only SCP there was what made them what we now know to be unstoppable. They enter SITE ▀▀ and proceeded past all decoy instances of SCP-001-J. Upon breaking into the facility, cameras were activated and a full containment squad was dispatched. Footage shows that SCP-000-1 took hold of the button on SCP-001-J and tore it out of the socket. We half expected the end of the universe as we knew it but SCP-000-1 shoved their hands into the apparatus The troops arrived in time to see SCP-000-1 catch fire. A constant field of electricity now surround their bodies. SCP-000-1 absorbed the fire with their eyes and proceeded to vaporize the facility. Only 2 agents were killed. SCP-000-1 took the shaped of multi winged and legged dragons and flew away from the desert they left behind. Agents say that they simply blinked and the base was gone. SCP-000-1 now posses the ability to make anything cease to exist. SCP-001-J and all duplicates now seem to have no more anomalous properties. It is theorized that SCP-000-1 also took the memetic effects as well as the ability to destroy the universe instantly. We are now convinced that there is almost no way to stop them. If there is any SCP we can use to stop them, please tell us. All field proprieties are to go into hiding. Help us.


	10. EXITUS

SCP: 000-1&amp;2

OBJECT CLASS: EXITUS

FILE UPDATE: [REDACTED]

INCIDENT REPORT: SCP-000-1&amp;2 were fully prepared to invade and destroy site ## when a total of 10 operatives in charge of combating them were dispatched led by Commander #######. All operatives were given instructions to keep SCP-000-1 &amp; 2 away from the site by any means necessary SCP-191 was brought out to be held at gun point. SCP-000-1 &amp; 2's attachment to SCP-191 proved effective in halting their attack. While it is very toughly debated, it is believed that SCP-000-1 or 2 has developed more mimetic properties. When instructed to terminate SCP-191, all agents simply stared at SCP-191 before throwing down their weapons. As instructed the commanding officer began to terminate the agents, this resulted n SCP-000-1 to tear him limb from limb and turn him inside out. ALL agents that released SCP-191 are now being scheduled for termination it is now believed that SCP-000-1 relies on the weakness in judgment of the humans he does not terminate in order to accomplish goals. In the event that SCP-191 is located she is to be killed on site. If any individual that fits SCP-000-1 &amp; 2's criteria come in contact with them the individuals are to be terminated. the SCPs that SCP-000-1 stole on his second containment breach are also to be turned over for dissection and then termination. If the phone containing SCP-1471 is found, it is to be destroyed. In the event that SCP-000-1 or 2 enters a populated area, a nuclear strike is authorized. SCP-000-1 &amp; 2 are currently being filed under a higher security clearance than KETER.


	11. Chapter 11

**SCP: _000-1_**

**OBJECT CLASS: _EXITUS_**

**FILE UPDATE: [REDACTED]**

**REPORT: SCP-000-1** arrived at site ▀▀▀ at [DATA EXPUNGED]. He claims that he has seen the "hopeless" nature of our resistance and has agreed to one last interview. He came alone and was give one permeation speak to Dr.▀▀▀▀▀▀▀

The interview is as follows;

**DR.▀:** We... have questions for you...

**SCP0001:** Proceed.

**DR.▀:** Well uh, how do you see souls?

**SCP0001:** On a scale of green to red.

**DR.▀:** Excuse me?

**SCP0001:** Green to red. A pure human soul is green, and it goes down fro, yellow orange and red.

**Dr.▀:** And I assume SCP-000-2 see things the same way?

**SCP0001:** You mean my sister? No, she sees it more on a scale of black, white and grey.

**Dr.▀:** Sister? That thing was female?

**SCP0001:** Dr, I am giving you a chance here, insulting my sister is not helping you.

**Dr.▀:** My apologies. So how would you judge the people you let live?

**SCP0001:** I would have to say... Yellow,

**Dr.▀:** Yellow...? No green? Just... yellow?

**SCP0001:** Dr, these days it is rare to see a pure soul above humans the age of 3, and even then those numbers are few,

**Dr.▀:** Even so, your judgement seems debatable.

**SCP0001:** How so! As far as anyone can tell I have impeccable judgement.

**Dr.▀:** Your "good" people have been of questionable loyalty. they have disobeyed orders and questioned foundation directives.

**SCP0001:** And those orders... all orders to kill?

**Dr.▀:** let me see [FLIPS THROUGH FILES] uh, yes it would seem so.

**SCP0001:** And the others questioned the right to kill witnesses and the directives to terminate?

**Dr.▀:** Uh... yes.

**SCP0001:** They sound like good people to me.

**Dr.▀:** But... they released SCP-191!

**SCP0001:** Ah yes, those nice men that refused to kill an innocent little girl.

**Dr.▀:** ALSO DEBATABLE!

**SCP0001:** Why?

**Dr.▀:** As far as we know SCP-191 is older than she seems and may be using a lulling tactic!

**SCP0001:** Dr, this is a lulling tactic. [HANDS TRANSFORM INTO KITTENS WITH KNIVES]

**Dr.▀:** Well... GAH! [DR KICKS DESK IN FRUSTRATION]

**SCP0001:** What were you expecting? Life to go like your peers tell you? [SCP-000 ENTERS A STATE OF CONFUSION] What aren't you telling me!?

**Dr.▀:** What?

**SCP0001:** YOU KILLED THEM! [SCP-000 ENTERS AN ENRAGED STATE AND BEGINS TO KILL THE DR AND ALL NEARBY GUARDS]

It is believed that SCP-000-1 reacted this way due to Dr.▀▀▀▀▀▀▀'s authorization of the termination of all agents involved in incident 191-000-1. SCP-000 killed most of the interview staff before rushing at impossible speeds to the termination areas. SCP-000-1 was days to late to save the agents he brainwashed. How SCP-000-1 was not able to feel the agents die to to his control over them is still questioned. Most science officers and agents in charge of this case are now requesting permeation to leave due to questionable judgement of the foundation. These orders will be denied and all that asked are to be quaranteened. SCP-000-1 escaped by spontaneously setting himself on fire before flying through the roofs. Dr. Bright has suggested the used of chainsaws. When denied this he requested "chainsaw cannons". 's list clearly states that he is not permitted to authorize these things in any crisis.


End file.
